Promise
by Lunarose8
Summary: A sad HigexBlue fic that takes place after Moonlit Crucible.Character death,slight fluff,and so much angst it will make you cry


-#

__

Author's Note: This is my first Wolf's Rain story, which if it wasn't for Moonlit Crucible and False Memories wouldn't be coming to you now. Those episodes really got me inspired, especially with Hige's mind set through out both episodes and plus there needs to be more Hige/Blue stories out there. Lol Anyway, on with the story.

One more thing Italics in this are flashbacks.

He stumbled slowly through the now dead city, that had been so full of life the day that he and his comrades had arrived, but now it was nothing more than a dark, and dead place with black skies looming over it. But all that didn't matter to him now as he made his way through the empty streets, holding his wounded shoulder tightly, blood seeping through his fingers from the wound they tried to cover up. To the few people that remained on the streets he looked like a normal boy, whom had gotten wounded somehow, but a person with a sixth sense could see right through the cover up and see the wolf underneath.

His vision was blurry, proof that he was on the verge of passing out from the pain in his shoulder and the loss of blood. His body screamed at him to stop, but he ignored it's pleas and kept pushing himself forward, he had to see _her_ one more time. He had made a promise that no matter what happened to him he would come back, and by god he wasn't about to break that promise.

Everything that had happened in this damned city was in some way all his fault, but if he hadn't lost all his memories maybe the things that happened on this night wouldn't have happened at all. What Tsume said to him in the dungeon still rang clearly in his mind as if he were standing in front of him right now and saying it to his face, his golden orbs filled with anger and betrayal all directed towards him for leading them to this hell hole. But it was Toboe's words that struck him the most.

__

"Then kill me!" He growled out towards the gray wolf that stood before him, but soon after his features softened and a small smile formed on his lips, "Please, Tsume. I'm serious."

"Stop it, Hige! This doesn't sound like you!" The little pup currently at his side cried out desperately, his voice showing the he was on the verge of tears.

Hige didn't even glance at Toboe, his face looking like that of someone who was serious and emotionally hurt by something unknown to the pup and the gray wolf as he answered, "Doesn't sound like me? How can I not sound like me when I don't even know who that is?"

"But I do!" Toboe cried, looking up at his friend, his amber eyes filled with tears, "The Hige I know is always happy, loves food, and doesn't have a care in the world, but deep down he's a good person."

Hige never answered the pup, just turned around and walked out of the dungeon, but what he had said to him touched him and at the same time saddened him. The person the runt had described to him was the Hige he thought he knew as well, but now he realized that that man was made up of false memories and wasn't real at all. Now that he had come to this city of the nobles he couldn't go back to the carefree and happy Hige all his pack mates had grown to know so well, no, now he was stuck as this lost wolf who had no idea who he was anymore.

Suddenly his legs gave out beneath him, to weak to move forward any longer from the loss of so much blood, that left a small trail behind him. A weak growl came from the back of his throat as he rested on his knees as they hit the ground, he couldn't die right here, not before he had a chance to see her one last time. But he couldn't will his now half numb body to move forward anymore and slowly he fell forward, ready to meet the cold ground when something caught him.

"Hige.." The feminine voice of the person who saved him whispered his name, laced with concern for him as he felt her pull him close to her warm body.

Slowly his azure eyes opened, meeting a worried pair of sapphire orbs that held so much worry for him, "Blue.." He whispered to her, his voice slightly hoarse as a weak smile formed on his face. At this moment the pain he felt from the wound on his shoulder meant nothing, he finally got to see her one last time and that's all that mattered.

Tears ran slowly down her cheeks, she knew what was happening to him without him even saying a word, but she couldn't stop the small whimper and the words that came from her lips, "Onegai...Don't die one me, Hige." She whispered to him, her sapphire orbs hiding behind their lids as more tears slid down her pale cheeks, but they opened suddenly when she felt his hand brush them away in a gentle caress that made her lean her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." He managed to get out between small gasps for air. He felt so cold right now, even with her warm body so close to his, he felt so deathly cold. With a slight movement of his hand, he pulled her head down closer to his, their lips only inches apart, his breath hitting her lips as he spoke, "No matter what happens I want you to live.."

She was about to protest to what he had said, but was cut short by him pulling her closer to him, their lips brushing against each other. Their kiss was slow at first, but deepened into something more that was filled with so much need, love, and sadness. The iron taste of blood came into her mouth from his, but she refused to pull away, clinging to him tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

They stayed that way, lips caressing lips, for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes until she felt him no longer responding to her kiss. Sapphire eyes snapped open suddenly as she pulled away from him, eyes widened in fear, "Hige.." She choked out in mid sob, shaking his limp body gently, "Iie...Hige you can't." She cried softly, lifting him up and cradling his lifeless body close to hers as she closed her eyes tightly.

**_"HIGE!"_**

Her scream that filled the empty city slowly shifted into the sound of a howl, mourning the loss of it's beloved. And from the thick, black clouds looming over the lifeless city rain fell slowly from them onto the ground.

__

(Owari)

God, you have no idea how hard, emotionally, that was for me to write out.sobs

Anyways. Love it, hate it? Tell me in a review. Though I hope all of you that read this like it, I can't expect it from all of you. Hehehe.

Don't make me Blue

Senshi of Death


End file.
